List of measurement units
This is a list of measurement units used throughout international history in science, mathematics, and other studies. Data Storage *1 bit *1 byte *1 kilobyte *1 megabyte *1 gigabyte *1 terabyte *1 petabyte *1 exabyte''The Super Babies: Academy of the Second S.M.S.B.'' Area *1 nanometer *1 micrometer *1 millimeter (mm) *1 centimeter *1 gleep (Tridii unit of measure)The Life and Legends: Thomas Carter. Implied to be the British "small unit" along the lines of a centimeter or an inch: "...while two robot soldiers examined every square gleep of the shuttle." *1 inch *1 foot (plural "feet") *1 yard *1 meter (m) *1 Trojan meter = 25% larger than standard meter *1 phonoka *1 Strong-Stroke = approximately 400 meters''Battle for the Golden Sun, p. 9 *1 kilometer (km) = 1,000 meters (referred to by pilots as a "killo") *1 kelra = 1 km *1 salt pan = 1.2 km *1 mile = 1.6 km_s *1 megalight *1 light year = 9.5×1015 meters *1 Piriumeter Area *1 cubic centimeter *1 cubic meter *1 cubic kilometer *1 hectareThe Super Babies: Crodela, p. 77 Temperature *1 degree standardVisual Guides make this the accepted scale, where 0 is the freezing point of water and 100 is its boiling point. *degree CelsiusUsed, presumably accidentally, in ''The Cestus DeceptionCrosscurrent, p. 229 *degree''Star Wars 58: Sundown!, page 7 Time *1 nanosecondThe New Jedi Order: Dark Journey, p. 144, 179 *1 microsecond *1 second *1 minute = 60 seconds *1 hour = 60 minutes *1 day = 24 hoursThese units represent the rotational and orbital period, respectively, of Earth; they are also known as the "standard day" and "standard year". Local days and years on different planets may vary greatly. The Standard Calendar is used to calibrate these units together. *1 week = 5 days *1 month (10-month calendar) = 7 weeks *1 year = 365 days *1 decade *1 century = 100 standard years *1 millennium *1 klekket = 2 standard months *1 grimnal *1 progression = 1 year Mass *1 microgram *1 milligramEndor and the Moddell Sector'' *1 carat . It is unclear whether this is the same as a Coruscant Standard Carat or a different unit. *1 gram *1 kilogram *1 metric ton = 1,000 kilograms *1 poundStar Wars: The Roleplaying Game, p. 8 Speed *1 kilometer per hour (km/h) *1 mile per hour (mph) Acceleration *1 g-force (G or Gee)''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition Pressure *1 millibar''The Mandalorian Armor: See [[M-12|''Imperial-class M-12 sweep bomb]]Shield of Lies: 640 millibars was the pressure in the Teljkon Vagabond Rotation *1 degree = 1/360th of a full circle''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim, p. 11 mentions degrees in the description of offset brath bearings from true on a speeder. Percentage *100 percent *Reach to a peak of 44.9 Volume *1 pintMentioned in ''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express *1 gallonMentioned in Children of the Jedi *1 liter''A Mon Alone'' *1 cubic meter (m3) *1 cubic kilometer (km3)Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor p.179 Gravity *1 g-forceMentioned in The Black Fleet Crisis trilogy *Also g force, 1G , or 1 g''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' p. 7 Military rating *Class Five''Before the Third War'' Artillery rankings *1 megatome''Dark Empire'' *Df *v- Shield strength *1 SBD *1 watt (shield dissipation) Hull rating *1 RU Energy *1 joule *1 megajoule = 1,000,000 joules *1 watt *1 gigawatt *1 Energy Unit, approximately the energy required to power a single shot from a standard blasterStar Wars: Dark Forces *1 Power Unit, possibly equal or close to an Energy Unit Propulsion *1 KTU''The X-Adults: Endgame - The Art of The Book, for N-66 bombers and N-66 skyfighters Musical units *Key, as in "Key of Q"Deplorable No. 1 - A Super Babies Story'' *Octave Quantities *Imperial crans, used to measure amounts of food.Xydarone: Enemy of the Dark Side Behind the scenes The metric system is the primary form of measurement. However, temperature units would not be named Kelvin, or Fahrenheit, since they were named for men from Earth, but rather by centigrade or the more benign "standard" developed in the online Visual Guides. Despite this, certain units are used that are named after scientists, including celsius, watt, joule, and hertz. The metric system also applies to quantities as well, beyond the standard SI prefix. See Large Numbers for more details. Appearances * * * * * * * * Sources * *''The X-Adults: Endgame - The Art of The Book'' Notes and references measurement units Category:Units of measurement